Una hora
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que, Hermione, siempre se queja de que es poco. Siempre se queda un tiempo extra. Harry y Ron, descubrirán qué tanto le gusta a Hermione de Pociones.


**UNA HORA:  
**  
_"Now i want to wake up, whit you"_

¡Ellos estaban seguros! Ellos estaban seguros de que, Hermione amaba la clase de Pociones en demasía; y ellos no lo entendían. Tenía sus anotaciones muy bien elaboradas, ¡Ponía un empeño fenomenal en anotar! ¡No se perdía del más mísero detalle! Ron mueve su cabeza con aburrimiento, todo tan pulcro todo tan estilizado. La escucha hablar, como si se tratase de una fantasía; de un sueño que lamentablemente sólo dura una hora. ¡Una hora, qué mártir; qué pendejera! ¡En una hora la tierra, da una vuelta! ¡Vuelta que están desperdiciando! Pero, ellos lo averiguaran; ellos sabran que la retiene en ese salón de clases.

_- Hoy lo descubriremos Harry, hoy sabremos toda la verdad- musita Ron, con voz baja para que sólo el "niño que vivió" pueda oírlo._

- ¡Hola chicos!- exclama ella, emocionada. Una luz se ve en sus ojos; ¿Por qué diantres eso es tan sospechoso?  
  
Apenas prueban su desayuno, colocando en orden sus ideas. ¡Parecen un par de idiotas empedernidos! ¡Sudan, tal cual moquea un trol! Curiosamente, Hermione tiene clases particulares ¡De Pociones!

_- ¿Vamos a Seguirla Harry?_

No pueden aguantar la presión. Se levantan dejando todo a la mitad ¡Cómo si no lo hicieran todos los días! Y deciden seguirla. No les toma mucho tiempo llegar; desgraciadamente el aula está dentro del castillo.

Snape. ¿Qué podía gustarle de su clase, y de ese hombre? ¡Su actitud deprimía a cualquiera! ¡Era un depravado, un ser inhumano! ¡Una mierda con piernas!

**60 minutos:**

Allí la ven, sentada, allí la consiguen. No parece hacer nada, mira a los lados y se mueve en el asiento. ¿Se estaría preguntando por ellos? ¡Cielos no, es mejor que no!

Entonces observan a Snape. Sentado al final, corrigiendo un exámen o eso parece. Hay algo muy extraño; ¡Algo está mal!

Sus manos, se posan sobre las letras con suavidad, como si le acariciara. ¡Su amiga se contorsiona, su amiga jadea! ¡Oh rayos, ese maldito le está haciendo algo!

Sus dedos, tocan cada línea, cada renglón y cada letra; sin dejar de observar a Hermione. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados, ella jadea suavemente; ¿Acaso ella está soñando algo? Sus manos están sobre su blusa, se abre suavemente.

Sus manos siguen bajando suavemente, ella también. ¡Demonios, ese es un límite prohibido! ¡Su mano está cerca de su falda!

Ambos se observan, aquello era sin duda lo más extraño desde que; Dumbledore declaró que los bailes hacían bien. Snape también jadea, cerrándo los ojos. ¡Es como si la desnudara! ¡Como si aquel papel fuese ella!

Sus dedos se acercan al final de pergamino, ella también. Su mano ahora, está dentro de su falda. Ella se mueve, ella se contorsiona ¡Maldita sea, su amiga Hermione está gimiendo!

Suspira, ella suspira y se mantiene en el asiento. Ellos no son tontos, ellos saben lo que está sucediendo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué, tenían que enseñarles sobre sexualidad?

**54 Minutos:**

Snape se levanta, una sonrisa suave sobre sus delgados labios. Se detiene allí, a pocos metros de ella. Parece tocarla, pero jamás lo hace; pero mierda ¡Igual está jadeando!

La acaricia imaginariamente; como si el aire la tocase a ella. Hermione ladea la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados; se inclina. Ella está gimiendo nuevamente.

Pronto las distancias se acortan, ¡Es terrible la tensión que expiden ambos cuerpos! Hermione le da la espalda, ella se mueve suavemente sobre su cuerpo. La detiene, sosteniéndole las caderas; si sigue seguramente va a matarlo.

Se aleja de él, regresa; ¡Trata de provocarlo, trata de que enloquezca más que en sus clases! ¿Cosa posible?

**47 minutos:  
**  
La detiene, la sienta sobre el asiento. Delicadamente sus manos suben por sus piernas. No dejan de observarse en algún momento, no dejan centímetro de piel sin tocar.

Sus dedos apenas la rozan, describen trazos suaves sobre su piel. ¡Es como si ahora escribiera sobre su cuerpo! Reposa sobre el mismo, su cabeza está sobre su pecho casi descubierto. Ella le acaricia el cabello; ¡Demonios Hermione!

La libera y la observa fijamente, se vuelve a mirar el reloj; unos cuantos minutos bastarán. La toma, la besa apasionadamente y con desenfreno. No puede pasar un segundo más sin su labios. Sus besos, están tan sincronizados; que fugázmente se observan sus lenguas tocarse.

**30 minutos:**

La carne ya no parece ser suficiente, los jadeos y gemidos chocan entre sí como un torbellino. A oscuras, ¡Mierda, Hermione está sobre sus piernas! ¡Abrazándose de él quien, tiene una de sus manos dentro de su camisa! ¡Si fuese legal usar un Avada quizás; lo uilizarían sobre sí mismos! Hermione se arquea, Hermione solloza dentro de sus labios. Él quiere formar parte de su sentir, él quiere sentirse a sí mismo acariciándola.

**20 minutos:**

Bien, es demasiado. Está semi desnuda, sobre la mesa. Allí está él; mirándola con una sonrisa. ¡Cómo si aquello fuese una rutina! La recorre con sus besos, ¡Tiene pinta, de que ya no se aguanta! Algo dentro de su pantalón, clama su libertad. ¡Todos pueden verlo! Ella también, ¡ella lo libera! ¡Tiene en su rostro una expresión de alivio; no hubiese podido soportarlo más! Lo desea, lo desea dentro de ella. Él sonríe, él le indica que aún tienen tiempo.

**10 minutos:**

¡Demonios! No mintió. Él está, dentro de ella ahora. ¡Por dios! Ambos se mueven rítmicamente, ambos gimen fuertemente. ¡La sotiene para no dejarla ir! ¡Seguramente ambos, tendrán pesadillas! ¡Snape está semi desnudo! Hermione solloza, se aferra violentamente al escritorio. ¡Sus caricias y eso; son una mala combinación! Sólo desea, que el tiempo se estire; que regrese.

Se inclina para besarla, ¡Sin duda, no puede soportarlo! ¡Hermione tiene un no se qué, que le hace sentir adrenalina; una presión en todo su ser! Y no está hablando de sus partes.

**3 minutos:**

Ambos están en el clímax, ambos están en la parte terminal de el acto. Reposan, se atacan a besos; vuelven a moverse. Sin duda, es el sexo más desenfrenado que han visto, el más apasionado. ¡Hermione está teniendo sexo! Vaya que, las horas de biblioteca sirvieron para algo. Jamás podrán verle a los ojos de la misma manera. ¿Es Harry, Ron está más pálido que Snape normalmente? ¿Y Snape más rojo que Ron normalmente?

**5 segundos:**

Deja de gemir, ha terminado y ha venido a reposar junto a Hermione. No deja de repetirle muchas veces que la ama, ¡Parece que esperase esos cinco segundos para hacerlo! ¡Todo parece estar tan fríamente calculado! Cinco segundos de besos y de palabras románticas.

**Tarea:**

_- Justo a tiempo- Jadea Snape- Aunque creí que, no lo lograríamos._

- ¿A la misma hora mañana?

- Sí, y por cierto Granger; repita ese ensayo. Le he tenido que colocar un "aceptable"

¡Ahora lo entendían! ¡Ahora entendían por qué Hermione tardaba tanto en el aula, por qué recibía clases particulares de pociones y por qué; sacaba tan buenas notas! Si fuese físicamente probable ¡Sus rostros se desprenderían de sus caras! Sonrojados y sudorosos corren hacia la torre, jurándose que ya el mapa del merodeador no se abrirá más. Ya no oirá la frase "Travesura realizada"

_- ¡Hola chicos! ¿No tienen calor? ¿Saben? Deberíamos trabajar en el informe sobre las pociones reductoras; es para la semana que viene._

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste y no me maten. Beso.


End file.
